teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptonian
Kryptonians are an humanoid extraterrestrial race of humanoids within the DC universe that originated on the planet Krypton. The term originated from the stories of DC superhero, Superman. The stories also use "Kryptonian" as an adjective to refer to anything created by or associated with the planet itself or the culture that existed on it. alien race originating from the destroyed planet Krypton. When Kryptonians became the dominant species on their planet, they were initially a race of fierce and savage warriors.1 Eventually, after many centuries, they became more peaceful as their technology became more advanced, and they became a race of science, having a Ruling Council2 to decide matters on a democratic level instead of an army.3a planet that was located 27.1 light years away from Earth. Episodes of Smallville also use "Kryptonian" as an adjective to refer to something created by or associated with the planet itself or the culture that existed on it. Members of the dominant species of the planet Krypton are indistinguishable from humans in terms of their appearance; their physiology and genetics, however, are vastly different-in some continuities Kryptonians are difficult to clone because their DNA is so complex that human science is not advanced enough to decipher it. The cellular structure of Kryptonians allows for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels. On the planet Krypton, whose parent star has often been depicted as an ancient red supergiant with a relatively low energy output, their natural abilities were the same as humans. When exposed to a young yellow star like Earth's Sun, which is much smaller than their own sun and with a vastly higher energy output, their bodies are able to absorb and process so much energy that it eventually manifests as vast superhuman powers (such as superhuman strength, superhuman speed, invulnerability, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision, and superhuman senses). Almost all Kryptonians were killed when the planet exploded shortly after the infant Kal-El was sent to Earth. In some continuities, he is the planet's only survivor. Appearance Kryptonians are indistinguishable from humans. The Kryptonian has the same likeness as humans, the Kryptonian are segregated culture is divided by 6 guilds: Leadership (the High Council) Scientific (medical and engineering), Arts (design and construction), military (security and weapons), work (services and general assistance) Religious (discipline and ordinance). Their guild is chosen for them on the teenager by choice, and learn how to differentiate the choices of the guilds not mixing the other guilds for service, without interfering with the different guilds of their parents. The guilds were founded after the chaos of war policy by the high council (global collective advice) about thousand years ago before the end of krypton. Before the order of the internal insulation of the planet krypton illness started in advanced technology as galactic explorers studying other technologies for improvement. About a thousand years before the end of Krypton, with advanced progesso technologies, but with the invasion of the ancient alien enemies "The Vrangs" a war that lasted 3 years, with countless loss of life, The Kryptonian culture began to change to be isolated out all beings from the planet Krypton, there were internal conflicts between the policy of exploitation galactica with a new order of the high Council in the internal collective power of the planet, the new order won, and the whole policy of exploitation was excluded, separating some rebels against the new policy Kryptonian, half of the rebellion came out of krypton to found the world Daxam, and the other half that was, started a war. In the hunt for a few rebels to death, a nuclear bomb hit the core of the planet, condemning krypton slowly to death. The chemistry of the nucleus became the birth of kryptonite, creating storms, earthquakes and temperature drop messing with the axis of the planet, increased substance of kryptonite to the planet created poisonous gases killing slowly the Kryptonian life. The high council supported and promised benefit Kryptonian population, to look for ways to save Krypton in search of the best scientists, the people supported the High Council, which became the only Kryptonian world government, founding a new era with the division of the 6 guilds. During a visit of a space priest called the "Cleric" from his space ark, seeking new disciples for its eradication, a group of 30 Kryptonian followed the Cleric in their new space journeys, the group began to die one by one mysteriously, the cleric used his alien artifact collected all the genomes of Kryptonian dead, and discovered by studying a chemical atmospheric modified the genome of Kryptonian to ban them come out once the planet, doomed to be forever trapped and connected to the doomed planet Krypton the Cleric back to Krypton, delivering their dead and announced before the high council the final conviction of the Kryptonian people, after leaving Krypton, the Cleric kept the genome of the dead within the artifact known as eradicator, a search for a cure, years later, the Cleric finds the cure, which was announced in future by Kal-El, to find the Cleric, during his exile into space. In the last Kryptonian was, there were several events a "new alien invasion" known as Brainiac, who robbed the city of Kandor, the most important of Krypton, the discovery of the Phantom Zone by Jor-El, he also found the condemnation of Krypton, the high council expelled Jor-El for lies and terrorism Kryptonian population of the few who believed, were the inhabitants of Argo City, who built a power dome (providing light and oxygen) keeping the surviving population, Commitment, the core of the krypton was at the end, creating a strong pressure that the planet exploded into fragments. The Kryptonian are not friendly with primitive cultures (for the Earth), they prefer to isolate as scouts to study in their spatial networks. In Kryptonian mythology, Vohc was a great God who created the Rao brothers and Cythonna to help in the creation and birth of Krypton. Vohc joined the genetics of the two brothers to create a new race, and gave his technological knowledge to evolve and create Cythonna chose the dark side of evil, killing its creator and father, Rao creates a war bond with Cythonna, defeated, Cythonna was divided into three parts becoming the three moons of krypton. Rao promising not to abandon the creation of his father, becomes a big star, and all Kryptonian worship Rao as the supreme God of the planet on the Raonist religion, intellectual adopting Vohc made the Kryptonian race to be quite advanced in their technologies. The Kryptonian had two alien races as occasional enemies as Dheronian (alien neighbors two dwarf stars that change color) and the Vrangs (known as invading pirates and torturers of slaves), in a system near the Kryptonian space. About 55.76 million kilometers from Krypton, there is a spatial anomaly of two wormholes, one of it was destroyed by General Zod by the giant missile, which Caused the destruction to Rinoti planet que was on the other side of the wormhole, birthplace of Amalak, closed forever the wormhole. The other was discovered by Jor-EL of the dead and changed dimension, founding the Kryptonian jail called "Phantom Zone", Jor-EL create a portal linking to this dimension. Amalak translates the symbols of missile debris found wandering in the orbit of Rinoti, originated from the planet Krypton, starting a war with the Kryptonian for revenge. History Kryptonians are an alien humanoid race of being who originate on the planet Krypton. Kryptonians are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Various dimensional Kryptonians have developed superpowers in regards to Earth based humans that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many Kryptonian superpowers. Earth-One Earth-One dimension Kryptonians' bodies are able to directly absorb and process yellow solar radiation through their body for a host of effects that would allow them true infinite power levels when fully charged. Red sun radiation would not only interfere with that absorption but directly drain Earth-One Kryptonians of all their powers. Earth-Two Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians' bodies had advanced to the point were they are able to produce these energies for effect on their home planet in the red sun system which was very different from most other known Kryptonians. Earth-Two dimensional Kryptonians naturally produce and maintain these power levels regardless of being in a yellow or red sun system. Originally the level of power that Earth-Two Krytonians had in comparison to other dimensional Kryptonians were far lower than those of other dimensions such as the Earth-One dimension. However some Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians have advanced to higher levels but are usually far less than those of the other dimensions such as Kal-L and Power Girl. Earth-Three Earth-Three dimension Kryptonians' bodies gained their superhuman powers through the energies ofKryptonite rather than that of a yellow sun. They would lose their powers if separated from the energies of Kryptonite but the process of leaking was slow and would take time to completely drain off. Earth-Prime Earth-Prime Kryptonians' bodies like those native to the Earth-One dimension are able to directly absorb and process yellow solar radiation through their body for a host of effects that would allow them true infinite power levels when fully charged. But unlike Earth-One dimension Kryptonians on which red sun energy would directly drain Earth-One dimension Kryptonians, Earth-Prime Kryptonians would not be charged any longer. While Earth-Prime Kryptonians would also lose their powers in a red sun system the drainage would not be immediate. Culture Kryptonians are a highly technologically advanced people. Their technology seems to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. The Fortress of Solitude is a recreation of Krypton's surface, and also serves as a storehouse for all the knowledge obtained by the Kryptonian race from the 28 known galaxies. Each Kryptonian family, or what is called a "House," is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S"-like shape. Coincidently, Superman wears this same symbol on his costume that serves for dual meanings: his Kryptonian heritage and the "S" for Superman. Biology Kryptonians have an identical physical appearance to Humans; They can, however, be distinguished by their longer lifespans, differences in internal organs and significantly denser body tissues. They are an old and very intelligent race, that possess numerous similar characteristics of humans, most notably DNA and the capability of speech. Kryptonians are also known to be able to consume food originating from biospheres other than their own, such as Earth. It is however undetermined what and how much they need consume for it to be sustainable. They are anisogamous and are known to mate and give birth the same way humans do, but recover much faster than humans. Kryptonians stopped natural reproduction processes later on, leading to artificial population control and laws forbidding natural reproduction. Kryptonians within their natural environment are known to be as weak as a human and are known to live within an atmosphere that would kill any human, unless that human is wearing a Breather. Kryptonians are also known to possess natural solar cells that allow them to process solar energy, which is what fuels their powers. Powers and Abilities Under their native Red giant star Rao, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to those of normalhumans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow G-type main-sequence star, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that tremendously surpass those of humans and even most super- and metahumans Batman even went so far as to say that these powers make Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race. The powers obtained by the yellow sun are at their peak when their user fully understands and embraces them and themselves, as Clark was far weaker before learning of his heritage as the Kryptonian Kal-El and becoming Superman, as he strained under the weight of a huge oil rig he held up, exerting his full strength to the point of pain and falling unconscious into the ocean. He has never been seen straining when physically exerting himself afterward. Zod and his loyal Sword of Rao followers mastered their abilities due to their design upon birth, where they were made to learn quick and become increasing skilled on experience, though they did not master all of these abilities as they did not test their limitations as Kal-El did. Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Kryptonian cellular structure are much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. They does not possess superhuman strength levels despite their enhanced cellular ability without their cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, their physical capabilities are identical to a human of their height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an aliens, they possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of their bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Kryptonian body also stores energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that are linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of their electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing their physical abilities to superhuman levels. * Solar battery: When a Kryptonian is exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, the cells of his body store solar energy as a battery, enabling him to develop skills beyond description. Without the sun, Kryptonians would not have superhuman abilities. A depowered Kryptonian can regenerate his/her abilities if he/she get close to the Sun. These abilities seem to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take time and great effort (such as heat vision or arctic breath). Most Kryptonians that have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who were not aware, such as Jor-El, who quickly adapted to his powers when he was forced to use them to save Louise McCallum fromLachlan Luthor, and Dax-Ur, who later learned of his abilities, saying: "It is Sunshine State had that effect on me." The more solar energy a Kryptonian absorbs, the more powerful he becomes. * Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonians, their cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Kryptonian physiology and well being, but their cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of their home solar system's red sun enables their body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of their powers. Every time Kryptonians uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he their capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase their known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources are not required for them to live and utilize their powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing their powers will require them to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. * Super Strength - Kryptonians possess tremendous, potentially incalculable superhuman strength while under a yellow G-type main-sequence star. They can generate incredible physical force with slight movements that are capable of breaking the sound barrier and creating extreme shock-waves and sonic booms in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. This allows them to effortlessly bend and crush the hardest of metals in their bare hands (even extremely durable Kryptonian alloys and solidified liquid geo constructs, easily move extremely heavy objects, effortlessly shatter concrete, toss vehicles such as cars, trucks and entire trains great distances, easily overpower humans and even most super- and metahumans decimate huge structures, and level whole cities. In addition, however, even a Kryptonian's peak strength can be further increased by direct exposure to yellow sunlight, so Kal-El's more extensive solar-energy supply makes him even stronger than other Kryptonians, such as Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek and Zod, who have only arrived on Earth relatively recently. Kryptonians can even generate enough force to knock out another Kryptonian (like Kal-El did to Nam-Ek, briefly), and enough to actually break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability, such as when Kal-El managed to break Zod's incredibly durable neck, though it took greater exertion than he had done before, while fighting Zod, generating a shock-wave in the process.Under a yellow sun, Kryptonians experience a dramatic increase in physical strength that far exceeds the limits of what is humanly or even physically possible for a creature of comparable size and build. By age 3, a Kryptonian can easily lift pickup trucks over his head. Their strength increases to a degree as they get older. During adolescence, their strength increases; they are able to bend steel in their bare hands, stop a speeding locomotive, hold with an unbreakable grip, smash through steel doors, and send grown humans across a room with the slightest touch. By age 30 and beyond, a Kryptonian's strength has reached the point where they can lift well over a million tons and they can punch through mountains and crush diamonds in their hands. Kryptonians possess tremendous, potentially incalculable superhuman strength while under a yellow G-type main-sequence star. They can generate incredible physical force with slight movements that are capable of breaking the sound barrier and creating extreme shock-waves and sonic booms in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force.This allows them to effortlessly bend and crush the hardest of metals in their bare hands (even extremely durable Kryptonian alloys and solidified liquid geo constructs, easily move extremely heavy objects, effortlessly shatter concrete, toss vehicles such as cars, trucks and entire trains great distances, easily overpower humans and even most super- and metahumansdecimate huge structures, and level whole cities. In addition, however, even a Kryptonian's peak strength can be further increased by direct exposure to yellow sunlight, so Kal-El's more extensive solar-energy supply makes him even stronger than other Kryptonians, such as Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek and Zod, who have only arrived on Earth relatively recently. Kryptonians can even generate enough force to knock out another Kryptonian (like Kal-El did to Nam-Ek, briefly), and enough to actually break through another Kryptonian's invulnerability, such as when Kal-El managed to break Zod's incredibly durable neck, though it took greater exertion than he had done before, while fighting Zod, generating a shock-wave in the process. * Super dexterity: Kryptonians are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement. A Kryptonian can throw a football in a basketball standing back to the frame. * Super stamina: Kryptonian possess virtually unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a Kryptonian's body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as Kryptonians survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, Kryptonians can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue (unless they exhaust their reserves of solar energy or are exposed to kryptonite). * Super Speed - Kryptonians can move, react, and fly so incredibly fast that they appear as invisible blurs. They are faster than any Earth projectile; bullets, arrows, missiles, etc. Kryptonians also possess accelerated vision which, combined with their superhuman reflexes and accelerated brain-activity, allows them to perceive fast-moving objects and people to be moving in slow motion or at a normal human speed.They are capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. Kryptonians can fly at speeds faster than light and are considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. They can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. * Super Hearing - Enables a Kryptonian to hear sounds over greater distances, and to filter out background sounds. Kryptonians can eavesdrop on important conversations and cries for help from miles away, and possess enough control to exclude ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source or frequency. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Kryptonian to randomly focus on certain things they hear over vast distances and being unable to stop focusing on specific things. Since their hearing can be unstable and cause any sound at any distance or loudness to be amplified to overwhelming volume. * Flight - Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. Kryptonians can defy gravity through gravitational manipulation, shown first by Kal-El, with bits of snow and gravel being in a gravitational pull around him before he took off. Gravity is manipulated around the Kryptonian that uses it, while other objects levitate around them due to a higher gravitational pull generated by the Kryptonian. The ground can shake, as if a tremor is present, due to the Kryptonian manipulating gravity and siphoning physical force. Utilizing gravity, kinetic energy, and other forces, a Kryptonian can reach tremendous supersonic speeds when flying. * Longevity: A Kryptonian's constant absorption of solar energy delays cell deterioration; as such, provided they are under a yellow sun (unless exposed to blue kryptonite to remove this capability), Kryptonians are functionally immortal. The older they are, the more powerful they become. * Super Reflexes: Kryptonians' speed also augments their reaction time, allowing them to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. The movement generated by their reflexes can cause sonic booms by breaking the sound barrier. * Invulnerability - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Kryptonian virtually indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition, Kryptonians are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses. Some of the few things that actually can harm Kryptonians are Aquaman's Trident of Neptune, Wonder Woman's Sword,kryptonite xenominerals, and other Kryptonians (who can generate enough force to break through a Kryptonian's invulnerability).In addition, Kryptonians are capable of breathing underwater and can even survive without an atmosphere, in outer space. Because of this, Kryptonians are resistant to all forms of physical damage. Their enhanced durability allows them to exert much harder attacks when in battle (without them having to worry about injuring themselves in the process), with such attacks having the force to break the sound barrier and generate shock-waves in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. * Super Healing - Allows a Kryptonian to heal quickly from just about any wounds which were inflicted by either other Kryptonians, an exposure to kryptonite or under a red sun's radiation, for instance. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill a Kryptonian (such as when Superman broke Zod's neck), his/her healing factor will not be able to save them. * X-Ray Vision - Allows a Kryptonian to see through almost any material. Kryptonians can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or person. As such, Kal-El had no problem seeing through the one-way mirror of an interrogation room, which enabled him to face Dr. Hamilton while talking to him, and even read the ID badge in the latter's pocket. He also saw through several walls simultaneously, observing several soldiers in an adjacent room. Since a Kryptonian's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a Kryptonian to randomly see through objects at varying levels, which, along with the extremely powerful hearing and other senses, can overwhelm them. * Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: They can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Kryptonians can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing them to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods.'' * '''Telescopic Vision - Allows a Kryptonian to clearly see things over vast distances. For instance, whenKal-El first saw Black Zero hovering over Smallville, he was able to zoom in and perceive it in detail. He also used this ability (combined with his x-ray vision) to see Lois in the capsule, as it was hurtling to Earth, and saw Lois amongst all the debris as she was caught in the raging vacuum when the Phantom energy singularity was opened. * Superhuman Mentality - Kryptonians have a limites form of photographic memory; able to form complex mathematical formulas in just moments. Kryptonians also have accelerated brain-activity with allows them to process sensory information so fast that everything and seems to be moving in slow motion while they move at superhuman speed (which they experience as normal Human speed while in this state). * Heightened Senses - Kryptonians have powerful senses; able to hear far-off and/or faint sounds and see across countries on the other side of the world as well as at the molecular level. * Super vision: Kryptonians have the ability to see extremely small residues, stains or streaks or other objects that humans cannot see with their own eyes. This ability can go so far as to see very small objects and images down to the atomic level. * Super breath: Kryptonians are able to create strong pulses of air and hurricanes by simply exhaling air from their mouths. * Super dexterity: Kryptonians are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement. A Kryptonian can throw a football in a basketball standing back to the frame. * Arctic breath: Kryptonians can freeze objects and people with their breath. * Super agility: Kryptonians have perfect balance, which gives them a better degree of flexibility and range of motion. * Super-Intelligence: All Kryptonians possess a genius-level intellect; under a yellow sun, this power is amplified hundreds of times beyond those of human beings. Their brains work similar, or superior, to high computers; they are able to make immensely fast calculations and multitasking at alarming rates. Kryptonians, while in super-speed mode, can see everything at a virtual standstill; because their perception is greatly enhanced, they could crash into every building or object they come in contact with. * Super-Memory: Kryptonians possess an eidetic memory; under a yellow sun, this ability is amplified hundreds of times beyond those humans beings. They can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. They do have a photographic memory with total recall, possess the ability to super-read in seconds and can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. * Multilingualism: Kryptonians gain the ability to learn, speak and understand any language they come in contact with. Weaknesses Although they would appear invincible under a yellow G-type main-sequence star, with extremely few races being able to stand up to the might of a Kryptonian, they do have several exploitable vulnerabilities. Kal-El spends 33 years learning how to control his abilities throughout their development in his childhood and puberty having a significant advantage over the Kryptonian soldiers, who haven't yet learned to master the more specific abilities relating to their senses. Kryptonite - exposure to this radioactive xenomineral from Krypton is the greatest weakness of all Kryptonians,since the mineral's radiation is extremely toxic to them, with it causing them severe pain and completely breaking down their invulnerability, allowing outside forces to damage their body. This weakens a Kryptonian to the point that even a regular human like Lex Luthor will be able to overpower him/her. Prolonged exposure will ultimately lead to an excruciating death for the Kryptonian. However, the mineral's harmful effects can be instantly neutralized by even a very thin coating of lead. Red Sun Radiation - Kryptonians are rendered vulnerable when exposed to the radiation of a Red giant star, like Rao, their native sun, which Krypton once orbited. Exposure renders a Kryptonian seemingly human, and while it does not change them physically, it immediately drains all of their powers, with them being unable to charge themselves back up while still under a red sun. While within Black Zero, the atmospheric conditions of which contain a red sun's radiation, Kryptonians will likewise be stripped of all their powers. Beings of Equal Power - Beings of comparable incalculable superhuman might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Kryptonians, breaking through their invulnerability without the need of kryptonite. For instance, Kal-El possessed the strength to knock Nam-Ek unconscious and, with some effort, break Zod's incredibly durable neck, killing him. Solar Radiation Overload: Kryptonians can overload on solar radiation if they are in close contact with a star for prolonged periods of time; causing their cells to slowly burst and saturate with power. Black Holes: Black holes consume Kryptonians completely. Lead: Kryptonians cannot see through lead. Dheronian Metal: Weapons made from Dheronian metal can injure Kryptonians to a limited degree. Kryptonian Metal: Weapons made from Kryptonian metal can injure Kryptonians as easily as Humans. Alien Organisms: Certain alien species can cause injury to Kryptonians. Solar Energy Dependancy: Their abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kryptonian to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. Culture The Kryptonians were a very culturally advanced race; with two primary culture traits: science and warrior-like mentality. The political powers on the planet were governed by a council of scientists and warriors (but mostly scientists). Each noble Kryptonian family (or "House") was symbolized by particular symbols which resemble Earth's Indo-European alphabetical letters (such as "S" for El or "Z" for Zod). The red dwarf star, Rao of Krypton's planetary system was worshiped as a God, but in a more scientific manner than Earth's spiritual religions. Kryptonian Dogs were kept as pets by the Kryptonian people, much like Earth Dogs are kept as pets by Humans. The Kryptonian people were a very xenophobic race that hardly ever left their home-world, making Kal-El (a.k.a. Superman) the only Kryptonian left when the planet exploded. Language The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian."[citation needed] Written Kryptonian is made up of two separate writing systems: An alphabet and a logographic writing system. The Kryptonian alphabet is a transliteration of the Roman alphabet. Like the Roman alphabet, it has 26 letters; it also has 10 numbers, corresponding to the ten Arabic numerals. Each Kryptonian letter corresponds to a Roman letter, and every Kryptonian number corresponds to an Arabic numeral. Kryptonian logograms often combine letters in the Kryptonian alphabet into a single character. For example, Clark burned the Kryptonian logogram for "hope" into the side of the Kents' barn. The logogram is made up the four Kryptonian letters corresponding to the English letters H-O-P-E, re-arranged into a single glyph. The Kryptonian spoken language is rarely spoken on-camera. Even when two Kryptonians speak, they are shown speaking English. For example, in''Memoria'', when Clark is shown as a baby remembering his birth parents, they are speaking English, and during a flashback in Blue, Lara-El, Kara and Zor-El are also shown speaking English. (It is unclear if they are actually speaking English, or if they are speaking Kryptonian but it is rendered as English as a convenience to viewers.) An alternate explanation is that English and Kryptonian are somehow related languages. Clark learned Kryptonian by having the informationdownloaded into him, and Kara mentions that she "studied" the English language on Krypton, becoming a fluent speaker with command even over idiomatic expressions. It is possible that Kryptonian technology can download a language into someone's brain, turning all interested Kryptonians into native speakers of the English language. The Kryptonian language has only been spoken one time in the entire series, when Casey Brock was babbling incoherently in what Bizarro identified as Kryptonian hex codes. Enemies Kryptonians and Superman have a few enemies of note: * Dheron: Kryptonians were somewhat of a self-promoting and indulging race and were willing to utilize lethal force to take valuables from other worlds.The planet Dheron, the fifth planet from Krypton's red sun, was one such planet. Every twenty years, the planets were at war over each other's treasures. In an act of revenge, the two races disabled each other's star travel abilities. The Dheronians view themselves as the natural enemies of Kryptonians and are partially responsible both for the destruction of Krypton and the near-extermination of the Kryptonian race. * Apokolips: Superman is a great opponent of the Apokoliptian warlord Darkseid. Planetary Relationships Kryptonians had relationships a various forms with many planets across the 28 known inhabited galaxies. * Dheron: Kryptonians had an antagonistic relationship with the Dheronians; every 20 years they were after each other's treasures and would wage wars to take what they wanted, and vice versa. * Almerac: Kryptonians had a fairly benevolent relationship with the Almeracians. Many Kryptonian males were requested as mates by Almeracian women. * Earth: Kryptonian relations to Earth go back centuries. A Kryptonian of the El bloodline once came to Earth over 500 years ago and helped found the Kawatche Native American Werewolf tribe, forging the legend of Naman (Superman) as well as leaving behind Palak (The Starblade); a powerful Kryptonian knife with mystical powers within the Kawatche caves. In the 16th century, a Witch in France, Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreau, and her followers held a book of magical spells and Kryptonian glyphs which she intended to use to find The Stones of Power; three Kryptonian elements holding the knowledge of Krypton which would later be used to create Superman's Fortress of Solitude. * Mars: Kryptonians were on good terms with the Green Martians and would assist them in containing the White Martians.